the tenants of 'Light Court'
by pinkcorpse
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, 21. Landlord. To five eccentric young men.


**notes**: once upon a time I read '_The Roommate Dilemma'_ by ~zeycchi. The summary (setting) sounded interesting, but sadly it never updated, so... basically this happened.  
This story is **not** related to ~zeycchi's story in any way.

there is no angst and no plot (none at all), and neither are there cool characters. chapters will be posted as I finish them and consist of few scenes of Kuroko and friends' every day life

* * *

The sun shone into the small room, illuminating it in a soft glow. Inside it, a lone person laid on a bed, sleeping soundly. Birds chirped merrily, the weather was warm, he had the day off; it was truly–

"Tetsu! Oi Tetsu!" A voice called out from outside. Someone knocked on his window.

–it was truly a beautiful morning.

"Tetsu! You there? Hey!" The knocking continued.

Realizing that the person just won't go away, he sluggishly got up. Eyes squinting, he walked to the window and opened it to greet the unwelcomed guest. "What is it, Aomine-kun?" He slurred a little.

"Let's go cicada catching!" Aomine suggested, smile plastered over his face, as if it was not 5 AM in the morning.

Kuroko promptly shut the window.

#

When he looked out of his window, something seemed off.

There were a lot of women outside of his apartment. Each of them tried to peek inside, some even looked for any open windows or other possible entrances. Kuroko laid his book on his table and got up. They didn't even notice him standing there in plain view. He searched his apartment.

Hiding below his desk, he found what (or rather, whom) he was looking for and the reason the women gathered outside.

"Kise-kun–"

"Kurokocchi, please hide me," Kise pleaded, puppy eyes large and pitiful. Kuroko looked at him for a moment, and his eyes softened.

A tall man was shoved out of the apartment and landed in front of dozens of women.

"Please deal with them yourself, Kise-kun." Kuroko said before closing his door. Unfortunately for Kise, that act never worked on him. Without an ounce of guilt, he went back as he heard Kise's pleas for help. He ignored them in favor of the latest novel he received. Besides, Kise was a tough and strong man. He could handle women.

#

"Delivery." The man in front of him said, holding out a package. Kuroko stared at him blankly.

"I didn't order this", he finally said. Internet shopping was not something he had ever done before. The man just stared confused at his list. "But it's sent to this address." He showed Kuroko the list.

"...alright, I will take it." He accepted it without a word.

Once the delivery man left, he went straight to the apartment below and knocked at the door. The door opened to reveal a man much taller than him.

"Kuroko, what is–" He thrust the package - a box of chocolate - into his hands before he could finish speaking.

"Midorima-kun", he began, "Next time you buy something, please make sure to order them under _your_ name and address." Really, how Midorima could mess up so badly, sending something to a _Midorima_ Tetsuya at _his_ address, was beyond him.

#

His fridge was nearly empty. Truth be told, he was a little surprised. Last time he had restocked, it was nearly full, but now there was barely anything left (except some yogurt and ice cream). With his little appetite, his supplies should have lasted longer.. then again, lately he had been eating a little more than usual. Picking up his jacket, he headed to the grocery store.

Once he returned from the shopping and restocked his fridge, he went to take out the trash. He was surprised to see a giant crouching in front of his fridge when he came back.

"Murasakibara-kun, what are you doing here and how did you get in here?" Something told him that he should be a _little_ more worried that someone managed to get into his house so easily.

The uninvited guest just turned enough so he could see Kuroko. "I'm hungry. Kuro-chin always has good food. The key is below the doormat, by the way." Murasakibara replied lazily, before returning his attention to the rest of Kuroko's food.

"Please leave, Murasakibara-kun."

"OK." He mumbled. A few moments passed in which he made no motions to leave; in fact he seemed to be enjoying the remains of Kuroko's fridge. Kuroko sighed before he shoved the much-taller man out of his house. Murasakibara let himself be pushed out as he ate the last of Kuroko's yogurts.

When he was outside, he tried to pat Kuroko's head, but he just swatted the hand away. Murasakibara sulked.

#

Kuroko sighed as he returned home, grocery bags in both hands as he had to restock _again_. He would have to talk to Murasakibara about this later. Going into the kitchen, he put the bags down and started preparing dinner.

"Good morning, Tetsuya." A voice called out behind him, paper rustling.

"Good morning, Akashi-kun." He greeted back. He stirred his food.

"Akashi-kun..."

"Yes?" Kuroko had the distinct feeling of being stared at; Akashi's gaze was very intense.

"How did you get in here? I took the key under the doormat."

"You hide another one in the potted plant. And I came to check up on you." He laid down the paper he was holding and in an instant was next to Kuroko. Too close, but Akashi liked invading others' personal sphere.

Akashi stared at his cooking. He shook his head and took Kuroko's spatula to prepare dinner in his stead.

"Akashi-kun, I can do this myself–"

Akashi abruptly turned his head, inches away from Kuroko's face. "I insist." He said, voice smooth. Kuroko stood there awkwardly, and seeing that he had nothing to do, sat down on the seat Akashi abandoned. Soon, Akashi finished cooking and set their meal down on the table.

"...this is too much, Akashi-kun." The food Akashi cooked and served on the table was too much, no matter how Kuroko looked at it.

"Don't be absurd, I am eating as well. It is enough for two people." Akashi replied. Taking the chopsticks in his hands and thanking for the food, he began eating.

Despite what he said, it _was_ too much after all. Akashi only ate little and left the rest for Kuroko.

"...I can't finish this." Kuroko said weakly, pushing his plate away.

"You can do it if you try." Akashi encouraged him. "Though... perhaps you need-"

"Akashicchiiii, you're so meaaan! Why didn't you tell me you went to see Kurokocchiii!" Someone cried out. Kuroko averted his head to stare in the direction it came from. Akashi clicked his tongue in annoyance. He stood up.

"Thanks for the meal," Akashi said and left.

The next day, when Kuroko asked Kise about the injuries he mysteriously suffered, he claimed he fell down the stairs. Twice. Even for an idiot like Kise, that seemed a little stupid, but then again, he did know just how much of an idiot Kise was. Akashi merely smiled pleasantly.


End file.
